


【Thesewt】雨夜

by ELoambp



Category: Theseus/Newt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELoambp/pseuds/ELoambp





	【Thesewt】雨夜

外面的雨还在下个不停，一整个晚上都是淅淅沥沥的，丝毫没有停下的意思。门窗都被紧紧关着，偶尔有风吹过缝隙会发出“呜呜”的声响。房间里的壁炉烧的旺盛温暖，Theseus倚在沙发上算着时间，等着Newt回家。  
他们住在一起已经四年多点儿了，从Newt毕业的那一年开始直到现在，中间搬过一次家，换到了更舒适的公寓。这种几乎是朝夕相见的同居模式让Theseus很满意，似乎都好像在霍格沃兹时一样，不同的是，他终于不用想法设法的出现在Newt身边，可以像现在这样的，丝毫不掩饰对他的爱意，也不错过他的丝毫变化。他是欣喜的，一直以来都是，和Newt成为恋人的日子让他无时无刻都感到快乐，一颗心在高高的飞起，沉醉在恋人所给的快乐中。  
十点过了一刻，Newt转开了房门。外面的雨下的很大，Theseus能听到门开时猛烈的雨声。  
“今天比平时晚了一点，是在做新的课题研究吗？”  
Theseus站在Newt身旁，替他把淋湿的大衣挂在衣架上。Newt在和他说着工作上的话题，一旁收起的雨伞在不住的往下滴水，地板上晕开一朵一朵小小的花。  
“发现了新的神奇动物，研究起来就忘了时间……”几乎是下意识的，Newt将目光移到别处。他还是保持着这样的习惯，没有办法坦诚的对上哥哥怜爱的目光。他似乎为此苦恼，别过头不久又重新看向Theseus，微凉的唇瓣贴上他的，送给他一个问候的吻。  
Newt的体温有些凉，这是Theseus替他解开衬衫时感受到的。大概是外面在下雨的原因，他的发丝上都沾着水汽，Theseus觉得他的手指被沾湿了，柔软的卷发磨蹭着手背，指尖轻柔的拂过爱人泛红的眼角，他再一次觉得，这幅样子着实是过于色情了。  
恋人蜷缩在他的怀抱里，同他一起陷在柔软的沙发中。解开纽扣的衬衫敞着，露出平坦白皙的胸膛和纤细的腰肢。裸露的皮肤贴着冰凉的蚕丝睡衣的面料，让Newt忍不住打了个寒颤，但他并没有觉得凉意，Theseus将他的脚掌抓在掌心，唇瓣贴着侧颈细细密密的吻他。这种姿势过于紧密和坦诚，总是让人觉得不好意思，Newt很少会同意用这种体位，他总是羞涩的，却又不由自主的渴望更多的结合。于是他将头埋在Theseus颈窝，鼻尖嗅着兄长身上成熟沉稳的檀木香气，闷声向他提出邀请。  
“要做吗……就现在这样……”  
这无疑是最坦诚赤裸的邀请。Theseus轻笑了一声，声音里满带着欢愉，“好。”

指腹划过的地方是细腻柔和的触感，Newt的脊背愈发宽阔，离开了少年时的稚气，开始变得更有成熟韵味。Theseus偏爱这样的他，因为这样的身体显得一切的欢爱都是理所当然，他总是喜欢慢条斯理的抚摸，挑逗，引得怀中身躯偶尔轻颤，发出动人的娇媚声音。乳珠被无意识的磨蹭着，睡衣冰凉丝滑的触感刺激着它，反复蹂躏之后变得红肿诱人，白皙的躯体上有深深浅浅的痕迹，有的是之前留下的证据，有的是刚刚被播种下的欲望。Theseus像是没有什么顾虑一般的，在所有能看到能触碰到的地方都留下了痕迹，比起少年时的遮遮掩掩，现在的他更希望所有人都能知道他们的关系。Newt的头发稍微长长了些，细长白嫩的脖颈被卷发覆盖着，不经意间漏出来的一段更显得诱人不堪，Theseus不由自主的在那里留下的痕迹，还带着坏心思的用尖牙啃咬，让那里的痕迹更加深刻。  
西装裤被褪到腿弯处，蓬发勃起的性器紧贴着小腹，随着拥抱的动作被上上下下的磨蹭。Newt张开手臂环住Theseus的脖子，伏在他身上在他耳边低低的喘息。Theseus的侧脸依旧英俊，眼睑微微垂下，遮住了那双好看的蓝灰色眼睛，如果只是看着他的表情，任谁也想象不出他的下半身正抵在穴口浅浅的抽插。挺拔紧致的性器正在随着主人的动作上下抽动，在娇艳的后穴中反复进出，在敏感点反复戳弄。这样的姿势容易进到很深，Newt几乎是使劲了全身力气才能不让自己完全坠下。Theseus的双手扶在他的腰间，带着他的身体上下运动，似乎是坏心思的，每一次都狠狠地撞在Newt的敏感点上，酸胀感在一瞬间席卷全身，接踵而来的便是跌落到最深处的极致快感。在这样快感的浪潮中，Newt几乎要晕过去了，体内的性器在不断胀大，进攻的速度也越来越快，他忍不住向后逃去，纤细的身躯弓起一个完美的弧度，身上的每一根神经都被紧紧绷起，他仰起白皙脆弱的脖颈，将自己的柔软毫无保留的展现在Theseus面前，任他衔住自己的喉结，丝毫不放松身下猛烈的进攻。他在快感中起伏，左右摇曳，像是一片孤舟一般无助，不住的发出动人娇媚的声音，染上情欲的嘶哑。终于在炽热播种在体内的时候，Newt也到达了极点，射精过后短暂的眩晕感让他不适，蜷缩在Theseus宽阔的胸膛中，任由他的手指在穴壁搅弄，带出肠液和精液的混合物。Theseus总是会帮他仔细的清理，以防内射会引起身体的不适。  
欢愉之后依偎在一起的时光很舒适，Theseus替他理好眼前散乱的发丝，将疲软的性器浅浅抽出后穴。房间里不觉得冷，此刻更是如此，倦意席卷着Newt全身，他环着兄长的脖颈无意识的撒娇。  
意识朦胧间他听见Theseus的轻笑，嗓音也带着懒散倦意，全然没有白日里的精英做派。他就安心的贴着他的胸膛，听着平缓温柔的嗡动声在雨夜安眠。


End file.
